Harry and Draco
by ABlueKindOfMusic
Summary: This story will be a series of songfics with HPDM slash. Not kissy kissy slash, but relationship. The first is to a song by Rascal Flatts.
1. What hurts the most

_This is to What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. I don't own Harry Potter or any related topics, nor do i own this song._

_Dedicated to crazyHPfan.xx_

* * *

There he was. Silvery hair blowing in the wind, it had been years since he had given up on gelling it back, now it fell forward over his face, ends resting on his shoulders.

He looked so…

Beautiful.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me**_

He's chatting away to his friends and its a few minutes before he notices me. Ice blue eyes bore into mine, piercing my very soul and setting my heart on fire.

He waves casually to his friends and mumbles something. Then he's walking over.

_**  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

He's going to go past me, now or never, I hold out my hand, stopping on his shoulder.

"Draco."

_**  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
**_

He stops, turns to me. I open my mouth to say it, to say everything I have ever wanted to say to him. But I can't. I just stand there, staring, mouth open looking like a gormless fish.

"Nothing," I whisper. He walks away and I know I just blown the only chance I will ever get to say it.

I guess it was never.

_**  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**_

It's been months since that day, but I can't get over it. Everything I do makes me think of him. Nothing makes sense without him.

I just wish…

_**  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

I'm out with Hermione and Ron tonight. There a couple now. Ron told Hermione how he felt that day at the reunion, at least someone left there happy.

_**  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

The days drift by; I don't even know if I exist anymore. My friends have stopped calling, they know I'll never answer. The knocks on my door have disappeared; the footsteps in the corridor have vanished. I'm alone.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**_

Why must this always happen. The phone rings, it's Hermione, I pick up the hand set but I don't need to say anything. She does the talking, she breaks the news.

_**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**_

So here I am. Standing there, staring, mouth open like a gormless fish. This time I can say it.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I always have"

Too bad I'm saying it to a lump of stone in a church courtyard as the dirt is piled onto the coffin that lies deep in the earth. I waited too long, and now it's too late.

_**  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**_


	2. Far away

**_Hello again. This is another songfic...obviously...thats what the series is about. It's another Harry and Draco...hence the title... _**

**_The song is Far away by Nickelback. _**

**_I love them _**

**_Dedicated to... crazyHPfanxx (continually) & whenspeechless-write.xo _**

* * *

A lone figure sat in an open window atop the astronomy tower

A lone figure sat in an open window atop the astronomy tower. His pale grey eyes peered out into the growing darkness, through the sheet of icy rain.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know_

_You know_

Bright colours lit up the sky miles away, showing the continuation of a battle. The battle. The Slytherins and the younger students had been forced to stay behind, even those like Draco Malfoy who had sworn against fighting for Voldemort.

Dracos silver blond hair raged around his head as another gust of wind rushed by.

A green light flashes and the blond mentally kicks himself for missing them leave.

For missing Harry leave.

_That I loved you_

_That I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_From far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Draco had always liked Harry, ever since that moment in first year when he had extended his hand in friendship. When he had prayed that the boy would accept, crying all night when he refused.

Then 4th year he knew it was love when he saw Harry return with Diggorys cold, dead body. He wanted, more that anything else, to leave the stands, hold the raven haired boy in his arms, comfort him while the tears fell.

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know_

_You know_

The war had begun early with an attack on Duff town. Spells flew and bodies fell for 12 hours before all activity halted and Draco knew this meant the arrival of Voldemort. Deadly emerald beams were the only ones seen for 45 minutes when, all of a sudden, everything was still. For what felt like hours Draco leaned dangerously close to falling from the window, but still silence.

_That I loved you_

_That I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_From far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

A thick layer of fog had settled over the grounds and Draco slumped against the wall for a moment, head in hands. Then he stood, slid over to the door and ran, at break neck speed, to the entrance hall. The group that had left about 125 strong had now returned with less than 50, most supporting others. A small group of Ravenclaws were carrying the body of Cho Chang, blood dripping from a wound on her stomach, chest rising and falling slowly. Draco waited as injured fighters passed him, tears streaming down their faces, until finally the limping figure of a rough looking Ron Weasley passed over the threshold. He was holding the sobbing form of Hermione Granger who was holding her bleeding leg painfully. The doors closed and the blond raised himself onto his toes to inspect the crowd. Ron passed by him and he asked panic stricken.

"Where's Harry?"

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know._

The mudblood burst into hysterical tears, leaning further into Rons shoulder, whose face was displaying a glare that would put even Snape to shame. The bushy haired girl pulled away and took a deep breath, tears cascading helplessly over her rosy cheeks.

"He's…gone" she choked out.

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_Fr being away for so long_

_So keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold onto me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold onto me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold onto me and, never let me go_

Draco turned and fled back to the tower; tears flowing freely now down his pale face. His last thought before he plunged off the edge of Hogwarts highest point was…

"I need you"

* * *

**_ I know...I know...I killed them both you have permission to kill me too. I wasn't going to kill Draco originally but i couldn't leave him alive without Harry. I apologize for killing him for the second time...but believe me there will be more. I'm not into the whole happy ending...smiley joyous occasions _**

**_Revel in their deadness!!_**

**_R&R please _**

**_and read whenspeechless-write.xo (even though she isnt a hp writer yet...I will convert her) evil death glare_**


End file.
